endariusfandomcom-20200215-history
The Astonishing World of Agrimon
This is the Pathfinder campaign setting of Agrimon. Introduction THE ULTIMATE RULE TO GAMING IS THAT THE GM (GAME MASTER) IS KING. Genres of Agrimon It is an easy thing to confuse a fantasy game with a fantasy genre. Where Next? Terms to Know Character Creation Player Name Health Attribute Ability Deity Race Class Powers Characteristics: Can only be taken at character creation. Feats: Can only be bought or taught in-character. Ex. Jeffry buys a book that teaches him Armor Proficiency (Hide), Don learns how to weild two weapons from Leon. The learning process can take up to 3 to 7 days. Skills Goal: Dream: Making a Character in Steps Classes Types of Classes There are three types of class upgrades: Basic, Skilled, and Legendary. There is also a Class Scanner in that whenever your character acts in a certain way that would alter or change his class or meet the requirements of the new class; they take on the characteristics of that new class. They also lose, and gain certain powers, and feats. Basic Bard: Role Adventures: Religion Races Play Information Mage Ranger Rogue Warrior These three teirs do not reflect class, they reflect the journey of how far your character has come in levels, growth, and renown. Each one is a marker for how far you have come, and brings with it rewards, and requirements for a Class Scanner. Average Skilled Legendary Class Scanner 'Dark Lord' Requirements: Legendary, GM Requirement, New Powers: Dominate Races Dwarrow Oni Malaphant Humans Base land speed is always 30 feet, unless otherwise specified. Kalidorean They are from there namesake. Sturdy people, they are used to living through hardship. Racial Traits: +2 to Constitution, and +2 to Dexterity or +2 Strength, -2 Wisdom 1 extra feat chosen from the following list: Toughness, Skill Focus (Racial Skill), Weapon Proficiency, Armor Proficiency, Exotic Weapon Proficiency 1 extra trained skill chosen from the following list: Endurance, Athletics, Diplomacy, Endurance, History, Insight Karthon They are adaptive and cunning, and able work any situation to their advantage. Racial Traits: Karthon’s gain a +2 to any two ability scores, and a -2 on any other ability score. 1 extra feat chosen from the following list: Improved Initiative, Mettle, Quick Draw, Skill Focus (Racial Skill), Weapon Proficiency, Armor Proficiency, Exotic Weapon Proficiency 1 extra trained skill chosen from the following list: Perception, Thievery, Stealth, Streetwise, Acrobatics, Bluff Alfen Always have a base land speed of 35, unless noted otherwise. Ananen They have amber skin, green hair. Racial Traits: Languages: Common, Némel (basic elvish) +2 to Strength, +2 to Dexterity, -2 to Intelligence, -2 to Willpower Haltiatar Their skin is albino white, and their hair is the same. Being native to the frozen tundra, they can survive in cold weather that is lethal to other races. Eye colors varying between blue, gray, and a shimmering silver, they are a strikingly beautiful race. More than most races, and even other Alfen, they are a clean people, due to the need to hunt and be hidden while doing so. Thus, they endeavor to keep themselves as clean as possible, lest their natural camouflage become useless. Racial Traits: Resist 10 Cold Vulnerable 10 Fire Fatigue in 1/2 the time when in extremely hot, or arid terrain. +2 to Constitution, -2 Charisma 2 Endurance, +2 Perception Languages: Common, Némel Base land speed is 30 feet, Icewalk (Does not treat frozen surfaces as difficult terrain.) Svarkaname The first race of Alfen, they are what you might call Light Elves. Their females tend to have naturally pink hair, though lilac, cerulean, and viridian are not uncommon. Males tend toward darker hair colors such as cobalt or crimson, with a dark green being the most prominent. They are taller and leaner than other Alfen, and tend to be the most flamboyant of their kind. Racial Traits: Languages: Common, Némel 2 Dexterity, and +2 to Charisma, +2 Intelligence, or +2 to Wisdom Add Constitution Modifier as a bonus to the character’s Healing Surge bonus. 1 extra feat from the following list: Arcane Familiar, Ritual Caster, Alchemist (Does not need to meet prerequisites) Training in one skill from the following list: Religion, Heal, Arcana, Nature, Insight, History Kodanomis Refered to as The Scorned Ones and The Unweened, they have black skin, and white hair. They often live underground or in dark, secluded forests, hording with their secrets. They are what are in other realms referred to as Dark Elves. They tend to be shorter than the other Alfen, but just as thin and lithe. Racial Traits: Low-light vision Can always act during a surprise round. Languages: Common, Némel 2 to Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, - 2 Charisma 2 to Perception, +2 Dungeoneering 1 weapon-proficiency feat at 1st level (must be a light blade, thrown, or ranged weapon) Gain Quick Draw or Improved Initiative at 1st level Nephasil Nephasil have a speed of 35 Essentialy cat folk. They are as diverse a race as you can get. Just like cats they have that mischievousness, and eerie intelligence about them. There fur comes in a variety of colors and sizes. Racial Traits: Languages: Common Darkvision 4 to Dexterity, or +2 to 2 of the following (Intelligence, Charisma, Dexterity) 2 to 2 of the following: (Thievery, Stealth, Acrobatics, Athletics, Nature, Arcana) Exotic Weapon Proficiency (Shurikens) Exotic Weapon Focus (Shurikens) Double the speed penalty from armors, as the Nephasil have a small frame. Unarmed Attacks count as weapons with which the Nephasil is proficient. Stats: +3 Proficiency bonus, 2d4 damage, Brutal 1 (reroll any dice that show “1”), Keen (crit 19-20, x2) Ryuube Have a speed of 30. Are fiercely loyal as dogs. Ryuube were never considered on the same level of humans. They do not act the same or think the same. But, despite all of that they are strongly loyal to their human owners as the bond is made when they are little, making very hard to break bonds of loyalty, trust, and subservience. If their owner asks it of them they will do it. They tend to be innocent, and child-like. They have purple tongues. Most of their features are human. Their senses are always heightened. They have black spots on their skin similar to a Dalmatian. Their height range is usually 5 feet to 5'5. They age normally until they reach 20. Then they look that way until they are about 50, and when they turn 51, they grow old, and die. Racial Traits: Languages: Common Lowlight Vision +2 to either Dexterity or Charisma +2 Athletics, +2 Endurance Pick any PC or NPC (of your choice) to bond with. While within 1 mile of the Ryuube’s “owner”, the Ryuube can facility two-way telepathic communication between itself and its owner (images, sounds, feelings.) While within 500 feet of the owner, the Ryuube gains +5 move speed While within 250 feet of the owner, the Ryuube gains +2 Strength and Constitution While within 100 feet of the owner, the Ryuube and the owner gain +2 saving throws While within 50 feet of the owner, the Ryubbe and the owner gain +2 perception While within 25 feet of the owner, the Ryuube gains a +3 to attack rolls when attacking the same target as the owner. While within 25 feet of the owner, the Ryuube and the owner can share line-of-sight, as well. Alignment An alignment is not taken at character creation, and must be discovered in-character. Feats Characteristics Addiction Amnesia Blind Cursed Deep Sleeper Diseased Disfigured Enemy Flashbacks Giant Half Blind Impatient Lame Lazy Mistaken Identity Mute One Eye Old Love Recruitment Target Short Shy Speech Impediment Soft Hearted Twitch/Tic Incongruent Shadow The character's shadow moves on its own accord. Maniacal Laughter: Whenever something good goes the characters way they must burst out in maniacal laughter. Phobia Short Fuse Powers Skills Equipment Items Magic Playing the Game Encounter An encounter is seperated by turns, and turns are seperated to rounds. An encounter begins with an Initiative Roll; all players roll a D20, and the player with the highest number goes first descending to the lowest, reroll for any matched rolls. Turn The rounds are not specific by order, and can be done in any order the player wants. Except for counter actions. GMs will decide the turn order of npcs. Each round can only be taken once, and only on your turn. Main Phase: Use this round to open doors, etc. Movement: How far from or close to combat do you want to be? Combat: The main mass of what happens. Who do you attack? What do you attack with? How do you do it? Counter: Decides if you are able to counter something on another's turn. Counter Actions cannot be used by the player, they are activated when the right situation presents itself, such as dodging, counter attacks, etc. End turn Combat The Campaign hhhhhhhhh Index Character Sheet Category:Rpg Games